tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider of Discordia (Fate/Unified)
|master= ??? |jspirit= バーソロミュー・ロバーツ |class= Rider |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= A+ |strength= C |endurance= A |agility= C |mana= D |luck= EX |cskill1= Riding |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= C |skill1= Charisma |skill1value= B |skill2= Collector |skill2value= A+ |skill3= Voyager of the Storm |skill3value= A+ |np1= The Royal Fortune |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= A+ |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = 182.88 cm | weight = 58.967 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Black | eyec = blue and yellow-brown | birthp = Pembrokeshire, Wales | bday = 17 May 1682 | bloodt = Unknown | armament = The Pirates Code | likes = Traveling, Treasure, The Life of a Pirate, Respecting the Code | dislikes = Getting hit in the throat, Losing Treasure, Betrayal, Not following the code | talent = Navigating, Giving speeches, Gathering treasure | enemy = The British, cowards | imagecol = Crimson }} Rider (ライダー, Raidā) is the Rider-class Servant summoned by ??? as The Chaotic Rider as part of Destinies Unification War. Profile Identity Bartholomew Roberts, The Infamous Pirate that became the most successful pirate of the Golden Age of Piracy, having been known to have captured over 400 ships in his day. Though at first he was reluctant to become such a fierce Captain he later discovered that he absolutely enjoyed his freedom and embraced the role. He continued in his role stealing vast riches, capturing many ships, and developing a code which most pirates swore to use. He sailed through most of the world adding more to what he had taken until a fateful trip to West Africa changed everything. Now he wishes to take the most important thing of all, The Chance to Change Destiny. Appearance He is known to have blue and yellow-brown eyes, Long Black Hair, black mustache, and tanned skin. He wears a crimson damask coat, waistcoat and breeches, a red feather in his hat, a gold chain round his neck, with a diamond cross hanging to it. Personality Eerily calm even in the most dire of situations, Roberts is often seen making sure the situation goes the way he wants it to and even more worrying it often does go the way he believes it should. He has been known to be quite charismatic, able to persuade others to join his side through words alone Has a large hatred for coward and would most likely have them killed outright for showing any of it regardless of whose side he's on. He also treats his Master and anyone else held under his Pirates Code and will punish them if they do not follow any of the eleven Tenants of The Code. He has some traits unusual in a pirate, notably a preference for drinking tea rather than rum. He is often described as a teetotaler and a Sabbatarian, He also has shown to be quite the philosopher as he likes to discuss what makes a man and why they always follow a personal Code of Ethics though he knows he's no better. Role Fate/Unified Abilities Combat Knowledge Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Dr.Doom23 Category:Fate/Unified Category:Characters Category:Rider servant Category:Rider Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Servants